


Special Needs

by Vahly Dragonfly (Vahly)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly%20Dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tied to the headboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arial/gifts).



Dean tied to the headboard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Arial's fanfic, "Special Needs" ♥


End file.
